Bane
Atropos, the Bane, not to be confused with batman's bane, is a range intelligence hero that is straight up nightmare in the game too. He is capable to reduce enemy attack damage or take the damage reduced, nuke an enemy while healing yourself with it, sleeps an enemy that sleeps the unit attacking the sleeping enemy except bane, and last but not least, his ultimate channels an enemy that disables them, stealing mana, and deals damage over time. Lore When the gods have nightmares, it is Bane Elemental who brings them. Also known as Atropos, Bane was born from the midnight terrors of the goddess Nyctasha. A force of terror too powerful to be contained by sleep, he surfaced from her slumbers, fed upon her immortality, and stole his vaporous form from her inky blood. He is the essence of fear. Mortals who hear his voice hear their darkest secrets whispered in their ear. He calls to the hidden fear in every Hero's heart. Wakefulness is no protection, for Bane's black blood, continuously dripping, is a tar that traps his enemies in nightmare. In the presence of Bane, every Hero remembers to fear the dark. Abilities Q: Enfeeble 95 mana || 8 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemy Heroes || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: No Weakens an enemy unit, reducing its physical damage. Cast Range: 1000 Cast Point: 0.4 Attack Damage Reduction/Bonus: 30/60/90/120/270/420 (Talent 130/160/190/220/370/520) Duration: 14/16/18/20/20/20 Note: -If the level 15 Talent is taken, Enfeeble steals the damage instead. --- W: Brain Sap 70/100/130/160/290/430 mana || 14/13/12/11/11/11 cooldown (Aghanim's Scepter: 1.5) Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies/Self || Damage Type: Pure || Pierces Spell Immunity: No (Aghanim's Scepter: Yes) Feasts on the vital energies of an enemy unit, healing Bane and dealing damage. Cast Range: 600 Cast Point: 0.4 Damage: 75/150/225/300/650/1000 (Talent 325/400/475/550/900/1250) Heal: 75/150/225/300/650/1000 ( 325/400/475/550/900/1250) Note: -It heals you the full amount no matter the damage you deal --- E: Nightmare 165 mana || 22/19/16/13/13/13 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies/Allies || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes Puts the target enemy or friendly Hero to sleep. Sleeping units are awakened when attacked, but the Nightmare passes to the attacking unit. Bane can attack nightmared targets freely. Cast Range: 425/500/575/650/800/950 Cast Point: 0.4 Invulnerability Duration: 1 Sleep Duration: 4/5/6/7/8/9 Note: -Nightmare replaced to Nightmare end which ends any nightmare debuff from bane if casted. --- R: Fiend's Grip 200/300/400/900/1400 mana || 100 cooldown Ability: Channeled Target Unit || Affects: Enemies/Self || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes || Dispellable: with strong dispels CHANNELED - Grips an enemy unit, disabling it and causing heavy damage over time, while stealing mana every 0.5 second based on the unit's maximum mana. Cast Range: 625 Cast Point: 0.4 Damage per Second: 100/155/215/515/815 Max Channel Time: 5 (Talent 12) Max Mana Drain per Second: 5% Note: -Provides true sight over target until the channeling ends. Talents Strategy* -Use Enfeeble if you can cast it, reducing damage for that much is a lot, especially if you take the talent. -Use Brain Sap to nuke the enemy, or to heal too. But remember to look at the mana. -Use Nightmare to dodge something or disable an enemy for quite long duration. Reminder that this is a game changing skill, so use it wisely. -Use Fiend's Grip to fully disable the enemy while dealing damage and stealing the mana, while makes you vulnerable and costs huge amount of mana. Make sure you used it well. -In this gamemode, you can go full brain sapping mode or full physical mode, or both. Whatever floats your boat. Trivia * Bane in this gamemode used to be big, since the aghanim change was big and scales well to the late game and the enfeeble steal damage.. * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. * *Played bane only at bot matches, so little to no experience in the real battlefield, following the strategy at your own risk. Reference Lore Source